Talk:Maliwan Crux
Varieties Seems to be wrong i have a ZPR43 C Vitriolic Crux with x4 Corrosive and a very high elemental chance. :It happens. --Nagamarky 10:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I added another example, lvl 50, 159x7 damage, x4 corrosive, 4.5x zoom, 77.1 accuracy, 1.9 fire rate. First time editing this kind of wiki though, so hope I didn't break anything. (GeneratorOfChaos 22:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC)) I have one, level 23, 51 x 7 damage, x3 corrosive, 4.5x zoom, 74.6 accuracy, model is SPR10 The one I have is a level 43, SG43 Vitrolic Crux. About 69 damage x7 bullets a shot. Accuracy is 41.7 and the Fire Rate is 1.3 Zoom is 3.0x and High Elemental Chance. SG43 Pestilent Crux I just got a Lv 43 SG43 Pestilent Crux, damage: 78 x7 accuracy: 61.1 rate of fire: 1.3 no scope x4 corrosive Highest Post Knoxx Version Does anyboday know what the highest dmg/fire rate post knoxx for this gun is Thanks! : I listed my Crux looted from Crawmerax in the table above. Cross Pattern All the Crux's I got shoot the pellets in a horizontal cross pattern, and I think every other Crux does that. Can anyone confirm this (by telling us if your Crux shoot in a cross pattern also)? : I think you'll find that all your Crux's are'' S&S Crux's (which do shoot in a horizontal cross pattern). This is the Maliwan Crux page, and if my Maliwan Vitriolic Crux is typical of all Maliwan Crux's, they don't shoot a cross pattern: they just shoot a normal random scatter pattern like most any other shotgun. ::I see. Bad mistake on my part. But thank you for the quick explanation. Having two different guns with the same name made by two different manufacturers are easily confused. Warmonger256 11:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::@monger that is because this weapon was supposed to be called maliwan plague. hence the pythonism. ''The Evil Dr. F - : Just for reference, it's a Maliwan SG10 B Vitriolic Crux, Damage: 97 X 7; Accuracy: 32.7; Fire Rate: 1.3; Magazine: 5; Corrosive X 3; No scope. Outbackyak 18:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Found one a little better than listed I'll try to update as necesarry.T0yz 13:31, December 2, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: I found one better than T0yz's shotgun. 6:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) To be honest I don't see how your gun is any better than T0yz. other than having a larger magazine size, the damage is slightly less, did it also have a x7 multiplier dmg? if not, then its pretty much the same. eh? 07:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it is a x7 multiplier, I got lazy and didnt want to edit the picture >.> The slight damage reduction is really made up with the extended magazine in my opinion. Think of it as 2 more shots while T0yz gun would still be in the process of reloading. Also, as a side note, the level requirement is glitched. In my inventory it's a level 68 required gun, but it's listed (obviously) as a level 55 requirement while equipped. Does anyone have thoughts on this? Maybe a page redirect? gggorillaz 02:03, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Check this page and read the last of the Notes section at the bottom. 07:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Caption Really? We're going to have conversations in the edit summary? Bring the discussion here before this becomes a problem. -- 20:01, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't notice the forum. -- 20:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Link to video for caption expaination @ DR. F: Thanks for the link to the vid for the caption and quite frankly the red text. I had no idea the red text was a reference to the Holy Grail. Been a long time since i have seen that movie. It all makes sence now. :P 03:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Maliwan Crux without stock? I've been trying to hunt down a Crux without a stock for faster reloading for ages. But looking at all the example pictures here, they all come with a stock3, from the looks of it? Does this probably mean that all Maliwan Cruxes come with a stock3 by default and that it cannot spawn without one? Sera404 23:54, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hm? Most of them don't come with stock3. Any assault shotgun (Crux included) that has "43" or "10" as the model number has stock_none. You cannot tell the stock (or lack thereof) by looking at the gun visually. Logisim 00:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Blargh, devs need to fix the graphics of the shotguns, haha. I normally use SMGs so it's easy to tell when there's no stock (because well, it's missing from the weapon). Thanks for the help! Sera404 03:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) 404 has the right idea by pointing out that the Plagues have the same stock when referring to it as a weapon in general - the grip parts for shotguns in the game engine include the forend, trigger guard, pistol grip and shoulder stock; the stock parts for shotguns in the game engine are an invisible component which serves to reduce recoil. The grips are specific to one, sometimes two, manufacturer/s hence all Maliwan shotguns will have grip3. 07:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Best post-knoxx Crux? An almost perfect Crux i just found on my way to the Armory. ImKudoS 00:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : It is nice. They can get up to 208x7 damage though, i believe. I have one thats 202x7 with all the other stats the same as yours. 02:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : They have to be higher than that, I do craw runs with my brother and a couple other guys on 360 over syslink and we have one of the 62~ish acc. ones. It's 208x7, but since it's off craw it's not lvl 69. 00Average 16:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :: I have a construct that a friend of mine made for me. It is lvl 69 and has 208x7 damage with barrel 4. I guess its possible that there is a combo of parts that will push the damage up a bit but not much more than a few points. 208x7 damage is just about it i believe. -- 18:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :: The level 69 with barrel4 and mat3 is 212x7... not that you would miss the additional 4 damage (2%). Logisim 18:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :: kk, thx; this'll do just fine. :P Out of curiosity though, did you use an updated version of Gearcalc to find the numbers, or pull them from the game itself? I haven't been as in-depth into the wiki as I should, and just started fooling around with GC not too long ago. I'd love to see what's possible with 8 more levels. 00Average 19:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that is very close to the best Crux with barrel5 (77.1 accuracy). The best one would be level 69, which you can only find at limited number of places (and those do not include Craw or Armory). Veggie, I believe your 200+ damage ones are barrel4, and won't be quite as accurate (~62 or so IIRC). Personally I prefer the 77.1 accuracy, because I use it at long range to start some DoT, and I go for the headshots when they come closer. :D Logisim 19:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it does have barrel 4. I am i mid to close range shottie user, so the extra damage is preferable to me. :) 20:23, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey on one time I got one of these in single player with times 3 has any one else found one and I kind of sold it by accident so I can not put a pic by the way I swear I am not a troll Gearbox fail... After having fun digging around weapon mechanics I found out why the Plague is named Crux. It is not, as the main page describes, a "Code Glitch", but rather a fail of Gearbox: When they duplicated the title of the S&S Crux to make a "shortcut" into making a new title, they seemingly forgot to change the "Crux" title into "Plague". Weird seeing as they DID change the NoConstraintText. We all make mistakes. I... I am the King! 11:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :If a cut and paste error isn't a code glitch, then I don't know what is. Dämmerung 15:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's comparable to "forgetting to fill in the blanks". The codes are not scrambled, they just forgot to add the right info. I... I am the King! 21:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Maybe its becuase Gearbox rushed it and ive renamed the page to Plague since that's its real name and not Crux. Talyor44 (talk) 12:24, March 31, 2017 (UTC)Taylor44 :Please discuss the matter with the community first before taking it upon yourself to implement a significant overhaul of a number of pages, or move anything. -- WarBlade (talk) 19:12, March 31, 2017 (UTC)